Out of the cage
by his den of sin
Summary: Appearances are everything for Edward and Bella. How long will it last? A Fandom For Autism one shot.


**I hope you like it, enjoy!**

Tanya Denali always had instinct when it came to relationships.

She had known quite early that her parents were getting a divorce, even though they looked brightly happy and smiling in front of other people. She had known that her best friend Rosalie Hale, the forever single hot girl she had met in 3rd grade was only fooling herself when declaring she was not in love with Emmett McCarthy, a guy she had met on one of their Saturday nights in their favorite club. When Emmett had introduced her to his best friend Edward Cullen, her instinct had told her she would completely fall head over heels over him and that's why she decided to seduce him.

It had been a slow process, Edward not being overly interested in her. Rose had finally unveiled the secret that he was still hurt by a past and very complicated relationship and didn't want to get involved into anything serious. So, Tanya had accepted everything. Casual dinners with their friends, casual sex and constant stress over his career. She believed that he would finally fall in love with her and in a way, he did. Not in the passionate way she had but he loved her. He took her to dates, organized a dinner so she could meet his parents and asked her to move in with him. They were very reasonably happy and it was enough.

She should have known better.

Edward Cullen yawned so widely he could hear his jaw crack. Getting up at five thirty for the next two months was going to be a bitch. He enjoyed sleep way too much and hated going to work when it was still night outside. The positive thing was that Edward loved his job so he didn't complain about things like that. When you're an actor, you have to accept the few drawbacks it inevitably brought. Edward much preferred waking up at dawn than running to escape the paparazzi.

He had started with small and almost invisible parts where his potential was never exploited. Always the pretty, sometimes a bit dangerous boy the heroin always fell for before realizing he was bad for her and finally leaving. He had almost given up after an umpteenth cheap romance he had been forced to accept to pay the bills. Everything had changed when he had nailed a bigger part, thanks to his agent, and become famous overnight. The phone had never stopped ringing since then.

The shooting of his new movie "Megapolis" was starting today, in LA for a change. He was happy about that. It really was exhausting and stressful to never be in the same place for more than a week. That's what his life had been like for the last two years. Tanya had been an angel of patience to bear with his crazy lifestyle.

He heard her sigh in her sleep, rolling towards him and gripping his side of the sheets in a possessive manner. The sight made him smile softly. She truly was a great woman and she loved him dearly. He had finally realized that hot passion was not in the cards for him and that he should accept it. It was hard in the beginning and he was sure he hadn't treated her with all the respect she deserved but they had found a satisfying compromise. A peaceful life together, as companions and lovers. What else was there anyway?

He quickly showered and got dressed, knowing that Ronnie, his chauffeur and bodyguard would be waiting for him. He didn't even bother to prepare some coffee, knowing that a steaming cup would be put in his hands as soon as he reached the car. Ronnie was a true find and Edward was lucky to have a partner like him.

They didn't try to make conversation, both of them still too asleep to talk. At exactly six thirty, Edward arrived on the set where his assistant, Kate, was already waiting for him, alert and cheery as usual. The woman was not human, he could swear it.

"Hi, sweetheart! How are you feeling this morning? Have you taken your coffee, do you want one more?" I glared at her and yawned again in response.

"Well, aren't you a joy this morning!" She sighed and practically dragged him by the arm.

"Kate, I can walk you know!"

"I know, I know but you need to go to make-up now and it will be quicker if I just take you."

"Come on, Janine can wait two minutes, can't she?" He whined.

"Janine couldn't do this job, so she sent one of her trainees, honey."

"A trainee?" He cringed. Great, another inexperienced teenager who would be gawking and turning me into a clown.

"I know what you think but Janine insisted that this girl was perfect and that you'd love her." Kate wiggled her eyebrows as if that'd convince him.

"Ok, take me to my death, dear assistant!" He retorted in the martyr voice that always made her roll her eyes and laugh at him. This time was no exception.

The room was pretty small and softly lit. He was grateful. There was nothing worse than the harsh light of a neon piercing your eyes in the first hours of the morning. Several lamps were disposed in the corners of the room instead and helped create an almost cozy atmosphere. He liked it.

A woman was standing near the make-up table, arranging all sorts of brushes and creams and hadn't heard them come in. It was surprising because Kate's usual loudness could wake up the dead but looking more closely, Edward saw the two earphones and heard a soft humming coming from her.

She was a small little thing, quite curvy and very far from Tanya's model figure. She was also wrapped from head to toe in black, including her dark long hair, loosely attached with an elastic band. She wore a black turtleneck, weird choice considering the warm temperature that would steadily climb in the nineties during the day. She probably was tired or a bit sick.

Her soft cry tore him away from his indiscreet musings and he realized that she was now aware of their presence. He felt kind of stupid and rubbed his neck unconsciously.

"You must be Isabella, right? Isabella Hunter? Janine had nothing but good things to say about you." Kate fortunately provided.

"I'm Bella, yes." She answered, her voice soft and her eyes watching Kate. They seemed a little sad too. "I'm sure Janine has exaggerated."

"No, no, she said you too had worked together on three movies and she was blown away by how good you are. That's why I'm not worried. I know you'll do wonders on my boy here. By the way, this is Edward." Kate rambled.

"Thanks for the introduction, Kate but I think I can do it myself." He finally cut her off. "Hi, I'm Edward, nice to meet you." He reached out his hand for her to shake it. She finally reached back but he saw hesitation there and her fingers were trembling.

"Likewise."

"Ok, I need to leave now but it was nice meeting you, Bella. Edward, I'll be in your trailer working this morning. Give me a shout if you need anything." Kate announced before quickly sliding out of the door, leaving him alone with Bella. She had cradled her right hand in her left one as if to soothe it after their handshake. Strange girl.

He cleared his throat and quickly sat in the chair facing the mirror.

"I'm all yours."

_The magazines weren't lying, _Bella thought. Edward Cullen was an amazingly handsome man. She personally thought it was a crime to make him up and that his face au naturel could make a painter weep. He also had an amazing body, it seemed, clad in tight jeans and a soft looking white jersey. Even his eyes were adorable, still half shut from sleep, their color absolutely indescribable. Was it blue, or grey, or green? She shook her head, mentally chastising herself for her thoughts. It didn't do any good to dwell on how good looking this man was. She was married for God's sakes and James was the only man she should think of.

He sat in the chair and Bella breathed deeply, trying to regain her senses. Their eyes met in the big mirror and his were enquiring.

"So, any ideas about what you're going to do to me?"

"Huh?" God, she was ashamed of her flustered voice. The simple idea of "doing things to him" made her tingle.

"You know? Make-up? Janine recommended you so you must be good."

"You don't look convinced though."

"It's nothing about you, personally. It's just…Janine is great and I had bad experiences in the past." He grumbled.

"You did?" She teased.

"I don't know if you remember but I was in a vampire movie a couple years ago."

"I do."

"I looked like a 19th century French hooker. White pasty face, red mouth, just…ugh!" He stuck his tongue out, like a kid.

"It wasn't that bad…" She tried to say seriously but he could see her smile behind her hand. He raised his eyebrows.

"Not that bad? All I needed was a fluffy wig and I could have played Marie-Antoinette…" He joked.

He was really making it hard to stay serious but Bella was used to restraining herself. She killed the laughter that was threatening to come out and started working on Edward's face.

"How did you know Janine?" He asked, unfazed by her lack of reaction.

"We met three years ago and she kind of took me under her wing."

"Did you need protection from something?"

"No, of course not." She answered, a little bit too quickly. "I was just a beginner and wasn't really sure of what I was doing. Janine had experience and she helped me."

Her hands were working easily on his gorgeous face, not that he needed anything to add to his beauty. He played the part of a rich man, lost in financial drifts and ready to do anything to save himself. The man was supposed to be very slick and sophisticated which required a very subtle and particular make-up. It was almost a crime to be honest. He had perfect skin tone and his natural charm was devastating.

He was pretty quiet during the whole process and on the verge of falling asleep when Bella finished and quietly patted his shoulder to alert him he was ready. She could feel his warmth through the soft jersey he was wearing and immediately withdrew her hand as if she had been surprised doing something wrong. Her eyes met his confused ones in the mirror.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes, I just wanted to tell you that you were good to go."

"Oh, alright, I was j…wow. Wow! You're really good, Bella."

He looked at himself, his mouth half-open in a shocked expression. She had to admit she was proud of herself. His handsome face hadn't lost any of his seduction but looked discreetly paler, more controlled and cruel.

"It's perfect. Now I understand."

"What do you understand?" Bella asked, her eyes riveted to his. _How could he be so handsome?_

"I get why Janine recommended you, you're even better than her and trust me, that's saying something."

"Well, she taught me a lot…"

"Don't be modest. I don't even look like I'm wearing make-up, it's just incredible."

"Thanks…I…I appreciate the compliment." She said quietly.

"I guess I should go, Dan's waiting for me to start." He frowned lightly, looking at a text on his cell.

"Oh, alright. Have a good day, then."

"I'll see you tomorrow morning, bright and early?" He slowly got up and addressed her a tentative smile that she shyly returned.

"You sure will."

Bella stepped inside her apartment with a relieved sigh. He still hadn't come back home from work. It meant she had a little time to herself and also to tidy a little. He would yell and maybe more if the place wasn't impeccable and she needed all the peace she could get. He seemed particularly volatile these days and she didn't want to take any risks. The day had been good, especially the morning. Edward Cullen was anything but the arrogant playboy some malignant sources described him to be. He was quite nice and it was a joy to work with him. She tried her best to squash the feeling she had experienced when he was there. Her heart pounding, her mouth dry.

The sound of the door slamming made her jump, violently tearing her from the warmth of Edward Cullen's memories.

"Bella!" His harsh voice called. "Where are you?"

"In the kitchen!" She answered, her voice wavering. He sounded in a bad mood.

James joined her and immediately, she could see she had guessed right. His sandy blonde hair was disheveled and his eyes, weirdly dilated but most importantly, his mouth was distorted in an angry scowl that never announced anything good. Bella knew of experience. She had a lot of experience, yes.

"Hi babe, did you have a good day?" She tried, intently keeping her tone cheerful even though she felt nothing but.

He snorted, shaking his head at her like she was crazy to ask this kind of question. She probably was.

"A good day? Well, let me see. One of my clients bailed on me, pretending I had been "unprofessional" and I counted on his money. The toilet overflowed, I had to call a plumber which cost me a fortune and to make everything even better, I surprised Victoria in the alley behind the office with her new boyfriend. Yeah, I had an excellent day!" He finished, almost yelling in her face. She didn't even flinch. It was certainly not the first time it happened.

"I see that." She murmured. "Victoria has a new boyfriend? I thought she was dating Laurent."

"Apparently not anymore, she's really a slut this one." He sneered.

The next words Bella uttered, she knew from the second she opened her mouth that would be a bad idea but she said them anyway.

"Why does it matter to you that Victoria has a boyfriend? I understand about the toilet thing and the client but she's your secretary. She's allowed to have a personal life, even if you don't approve."

A delighted smile appeared on James' lips and Bella instinctively recoiled when he advanced towards her.

"Are you just full of smart opinions today sweetheart!"

"James…I'm sor…"

"No, you listen to me, you idiotic little bitch. You don't have a say in this. I'm her boss and I have every right to consider her attitude AT WORK unacceptable. YOU just have the right to shut up, you hear me?"

"Yes, I'm s…" The sudden slap shocked her to the core. It was the first in a couple of weeks even if his mood had been foul at best.

It looked like it was over.

Edward was not surprised to see Bella dressed all in black the next morning. She looked like a discreet woman and black had a way to hide a person's true nature. He had to admit that it didn't really work on her though. She still radiated intelligence and kindness. If Edward was perfectly honest with himself, she also looked very pretty. Sure, her face looked a little pale, at least the part he could see. She stubbornly stayed turned sideways which intrigued him a lot.

"So, still tired?" She asked. She was the one who sounded tired, he thought.

"Who wouldn't be at this hour of the day?"

"I guess."

"Are you alright?" He finally dared to ask.

"Yes, of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. I just feel like you aren't. Alright, I mean."

"I'm fine. How are you, how was your night?" She tried to divert his attention, praying it would work.

"Ugh, I don't even want to talk about it." He sighed, leaning against the back of his chair.

"What happened?" She was genuinely interested now, a little alarmed by the tension in his shoulders. Since when did she notice things like that anyway?

"I had a fight with my girlfriend." He shrugged, and roughly rubbed his neck, clearly embarrassed.

"Oh. Anything serious?"

"You can say that. She dropped a bomb on me and I wasn't expecting it." He captured her eyes with his and she felt very warm.

"A bomb?" She swallowed hard, trying to chase the strange feelings this man had the power to unleash inside of her.

"Who's curious now? We hardly know each other. Why should I tell you?"

She blushed and pretended not to be hurt by his words. Then, he smirked and winked and she understood he was kidding. She felt relieved. Why did she feel relieved?

"She told me she wanted us to get married and have kids." He said, his voice low.

"And why is it bad?"

"I'm just not ready for this. We have been together for a long time, yes but I don't know…" He relaxed under Bella's hands on his face.

"Taking that kind of decisions isn't easy. You're right to be careful."

"Are you speaking from experience?" She stopped all movement. Her face turned as pale as chalk and Edward suddenly sat up in his chair.

"L…let's just say that if I could do some things differently, I would." She answered, her voice barely audible.

"Bella, show me your face."

"What?"

"You heard me. I want to see your whole face, please." His tone had an imploring quality that moved her so deeply she could have cried. Still she stubbornly shook her head.

Edward was stubborn too. He was usually a rational man and never pushed when he sensed he had gone too far but this time, he didn't care about the rules of propriety. The idea of her being hurt filled him with a rage so great it shocked him. He breathed deeply and got up, slowly turning towards Bella.

She was visibly shaking, her arms wrapped around her waist as a shield. A wave of tenderness invaded Edward and his heart broke when he saw her like that. What happened that made her so afraid?

His right hand very softly brushed aside the hair on the right side of her face and revealed large blackish bruises to his horrified gaze. She gasped, now resigned to the fact he was seeing her true self.

"Who did that?" He mumbled, desperately trying to hold back his tears.

"My husband." She whispered, raising her eyes to his bravely. He nodded absently, his hand still trembling and grazing the traces of what she had been subjected to.

"You're married." His voice was rough, as if he hadn't used it for a while.

"Yes, I've been for five years."

"I see."

"Edward, I know what you're thinking." She tried, her right hand suddenly clasping his arm.

"I seriously doubt that." He gritted through his teeth.

"You think that I'm a pathetic wimp, right? You think I should have left a long time ago?"

"No, I think I want to bash the monster you call your husband's head into the nearest wall."

That left them both speechless. He couldn't believe what he had just said and neither did she. He could have suggested to go to the police or talk to a help group for women but no, he, the man who had met her the day before and never should have taken a second look at her had just suggested to beat her husband.

The silence was broken, to Bella's great relief. Edward's cell resounded with an incoming text and the trance vanished.

"I have to go, Dan's waiting."

"Ok."

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Please tell me you're not going back to your place tonight." His eyes were hard, full of hatred. The warmth she had become used to relate to him invaded her again.

"I'm staying with Janine, actually."

"Oh. Does she know about your situation?"

"Yes."

"What? And she never has done anything to stop it?" He looked so agitated, his hands never stopping their frantic movements in the air.

"Janine has no responsability. I'm the one who should have stopped this and..." Another text. "Look, you should go."

"I really should. I'll see you tomorrow."

He left, his hands closed in fists close to his body, not seeing the tears overflowing on Bella's face.

Tanya was sitting on the couch when Edward entered the house later, casually painting her nails and humming a song that she loved. Edward knew, it was her ritual every Thursday.

"Hi, honey! You look tired, did you have a hard day?" Her cheerful voice sounded so out of place but he shook away his feeling of annoyance. She was not responsible for how he was feeling, anyway.

"Yes, I'm tired. I think I'll go to bed after I eat something." He sighed, dragging his feet to the kitchen, knowing she would follow. She didn't disappoint.

"Edward, you know we have to talk about last night, don't you?"

"Look, now is not the right moment Tanya. I'm tired, irritated and if you push me on this, I'll probably say things you don't want to hear." He tried.

"I want to hear them."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I want you to be honest with me. I think we both need to stop burying our heads in the sand and talk. Frankly."

Edward sat slowly at the kitchen table while Tanya stayed still, her arms crossed across her chest. It was like she knew he was going to hurt her and tried to protect herself.

"Edward, you know I love you baby. I'm going to ask you a very honest question. Do you love me too?" The trembling of her voice betrayed her apparent poise.

"You know I do."

"That's not what I'm asking. I love you with everything I am, passionately and entirely. Do you feel the same way about me? Think carefully about what you're going to say because if you say yes, I will want to get married and have kids with you. That's what a madly in love couple should do together." Her chest was heaving and he could see her eyes fill with tears from where he was.

He took a deep breath and made up his mind and braced himself for the hurt he was going to inflict. She sure didn't deserve it but she also deserved more than a lukewarm love in her life. So did he. Bella's face appeared under his closed eyes. To be honest, she had never left from the moment he had met her.

"No, I don't. I'm sorry."

"I'll pack a bag and I'll be gone in an hour."

"Edward said he wanted to bash James' head into a wall?" Janine asked, her eyebrows raised in incredulity. Bella nodded, a sweet and shy smile on her lips.

"Yes, he was quite protective, he really surprised me."

"Nah, he's a protective and sweet guy but it's the violent reaction that surprises me. Unless..." She stopped, smirking.

"Unless what?"

"Oh, honey I know you don't have a lot of experience with these things but come on. That man is obviously falling in love with you."

"What? Are you kidding? Edward Cullen, the man that has millions of women idolizing him would fall in love with me? Plus, he has a girlfriend."

"He's with her until he finds his one. I know it sounds cruel to her and I'm sorry but trust me, she's not the love of his life. Maybe you are." Janine wrapped her arm around Bella's shoulder.

"That's ridiculous."

"Honey, you've just told me you are going to serve James with divorce papers. Why would you close yourself to the possibility of being happy?"

"It's just so unrealistic. We've known each other since yesterday. That never happens."

"Yes, it does. That's how it all started with my Robert. Our eyes met in a room full of people and bang! I knew he was it for me. And he felt the same."

" What happened after?"

"Well, he too was in a relationship and he left her, for me." Janine looked a little sheepish but her eyes were sparkling.

"Wow, how did she take it?"

"She was hurt at first, of course, who could blame her? After a couple of months, she found someone else though and they have two kids together and seem very happy."

"That's a lovely story but I don't see how that relates to me." Bella sighed.

"Honey, you deserve to be happy. If Edward can bring you that, after what James put you through, well good for you."

"You're a dreamer, he'd never want me." She realized too late how sad her voice sounded.

"Does that mean you'd want him?"

"God, what you're making me say!"Bella exclaimed, her face in her hands to hide her blush. Janine snickered, relentless.

"Well?"

"He sure is very, hmm attractive and nice and kind." She managed, swallowing hard.

"That he is. Plus, the man has the most gorgeous ass I've ever seen."

"What do you mean, seen?" Bellas asked, her mouth agape.

"I had to work on his back for fake bruises and well, let's just say the pants he wore were loose."

"Oh, my God!"

"Yes, that's what I said too."

They both burst out laughing, Bella forgetting for a few moments that her life was about to change. Maybe for the worst.

"Hello, Bella." He murmured, his voice like velvet.

"Hi, Edward." She answered, equally shy.

They seemed to understand implicitely that the other had had a bad night. The circles beneath Edward's eyes, the disheveled quality of Bella's hair or the paleness on both their faces.

"How was it last night, at Janine's?" He finally asked, hesitant.

"It was good, we had a good time. She's a great friend."

"I'm glad. What are you going to do about your...uhm situation, your marital situation?"

"I've asked for divorce, he should be served with papers today."

Bella was expecting a pleased reaction, a friendly "good for you" but the gorgeous smile that appeared on his face just about took her breath away. His eyes even crinkled.

"That's the best news I've heard for a while."

"Well, let's get to work."

Bella was having the hardest time keeping her composure and touching him without wanting to make it unprofessional. His eyes were wide open this morning and he kept them on her all the time, quietly and almost seductively studying her.

"I told you about the fight I had with my girlfriend yesterday, remember?"

"Yes, sure." She felt like she had received a cold shower. They probably had made up last night. Probably in bed.

"Well, we had a frank conversation last night and...we broke up." He said, his voice trembling lightly.

"Oh, Edward, I'm so sorry." She had to bite her lip to suppress her smile. She was so happy. She was so stupid.

"Don't be, I'm not."

"Why?"

"I didn't love her. Well, I did, but more as a friend than as a lover and she deserved more. Everybody deserves more, don't you think?"

"Yes, I guess." She stammered.

"I thought that passion was not that important, but I was wrong. I want to get married and have kids but I want that with someone I absolutely adore, not someone I settled with."

"Oh...You're right. All that is g-good." He was driving her absolutely crazy with his voice and the things he said and his eyes, slowly darkening.

"Looks like I'm ready."

"Looks like it."

"You worked fast, I still have a few minutes to spare." He said, getting up from his chair with a lithe grace.

"What do you want to do, then? I have coffee..." She gestured toward the pot, still fuming.

"I'm good thanks. I have something else I'd like to try but I'm afraid of your reaction."

"What is it...?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he softly backed her against the wall and braced his arms on both sides of her head, creating the most gorgeous prison she had ever seen.

"Can I kiss you? I want to kiss you so much, you have no idea."

"I think I do." Breathing was suddenly becoming an issue.

"Can I?" He asked again, his eyes dark and roaming to her lips.

"You can, please do it."

She was used to the brutality of her husband's kisses, his demanding way of taking her lips, never tender, never loving. Edward's lips were soft as silk and tasted her mouth as if she was the most delicate fruit he'd tasted, light as a butterfly but insistent too. She felt like a piece of chocolate melting under the sun. Her desire was so strong she could have taken her clothes off right there and asked him to take her. Instead, she delicately deepened the kiss tasting his upper lip then the lower one with delight. When his tongue asked for permission, she granted it with a gasp, reveling in Edward's responding moan with one of her own.

That damn cell phone interrupted them again, their foreheads touching, both catching their breaths with secret smiles.

"I'll try and see you later today, Bella. I can't wait." He said, his lips tenderly giving hers one last little peck.

She sighed and swooned like a little girl when the door closed behind him. An incoming text came from her own cell phone. She checked it, a little wary to see insults coming from James again but it was from Janine. She exploded in happy laughter.

"Ten bucks you sleep with Edward before your divorce is pronounced."

She should have known it would be too good to be true. She had gone back to Janine's home on cloud nine with a text promise from Edward to come by later and spend the night with her. Janine had apparently decided to join her husband in a wine tasting tour tonight. An impulse, she had said. She couldn't resent her because of the privacy that would grant them.

Waiting for Edward had been easier than expected, getting ready for him, getting pretty for him. She was not much to look at but she tried her best. Her eyes were smoky, she was wearing a blue dress, carefully hiding the bruises on her neck with a silk scarf.

She didn't even think when she opened the door but her gut suddenly exploded with panic.

"You think you can escape from me, bitch?"

"James, James, please go away." She tried to plead.

"You thought I'd accept your conditions, that I'd surrender? You forgot who you're dealing with." He snarled, gripping behind her neck with unbelievable force. She flinched and whimpered in pain.

"Leave her alone, right now." Edward's voice sounded clear, resolute and trembling with blind rage. Bella could have collapsed with relief.

"Who the hell are you?" He turned around, freeing her from his grasp and turning his anger against Edward.

Bella watched transfixed as Edward towered over James, grasping his neck in the same iron fist as he had used on Bella and started murmuring, his voice deadly.

"Try and get close to her again or do anything stupid like refusing to sign the divorce papers, I will kill you with my bare hands. They'll never be able to find your body because I'll take a boat and abandon you in the middle of the ocean. I also have the best lawyers in the world so nobody's never going to be able to prove anything. So, try me."

Completely astonished, and really turned on, Bella saw the man she had thought to be invicible pale under Edward's quiet threats and nod his assent before going back to his car.

Edward's smile was all she saw before she fell in his arms.

"Megapolis" shooting ended two months after that. The make-up sessions had gotten increasingly longer and the director himself had come to the trailer to tear Edward from Bella's arms on more than one occasion.

They had tried to take it slow, Bella's divorce not being pronounced for another two months but it was getting increasingly more difficult and dry humping, though delicious was rapidly getting old.

After the wrap party, the two of them were standing at Bella's new apartment's door. Their kisses had rapidly escalated from tender to hungry and wild and they were practically violating the door. Bella tore her lips from his with a gasp.

"What?" He asked, his mouth ghosting her neck, sending shivers down her spine.

"I want you now."

"I thought you wanted to wait." Edward could have cried with joy. He had had an almost constant erection for the last two months and couldn't wait to be buried in her heat.

"I don't. It was stupid. Say yes, say yes." She whispered against his ear, begging him.

"Bella, look at me." He softly kissed her mouth. " Baby, there's nothing I want more, you don't have to ask. Are you sure you're ready?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

She practically dragged him inside, the both of them shedding their clothes all over the apartment floor and almost running to the bedroom like two kids. They fell on the bed, completely naked and taking in the other's form wit hungry eyes.

Bella couldn't help but compare every aspect of her personal life with Edward to what she had experienced with James. He was different in every way and he proved that again at that moment when he entered her swiftly and possessively. Sex had always been perfunctory with James but Edward proved her it didn't have to be that way. The way he held her, the way his swivelling hips met hers with perfect harmony, the way he kept sucking on every part of her accessible, creating new bruises, ones she wouldn't be ashamed to reveal.

Edward's thrusts were slow at first but quickly turned deep and fast, turning Bella's moans into delirious screams, only fueled by the grunts that escaped his mouth. They both reached their release with breathed I love yous, words they had never pronounced yet.

In the glow of the aftermath, they snuggled into each other, both delighted by the warmth the other provided. Bella suddenly started laughing, making Eward smile in her hair.

"What is it, my love?"

"I owe Janine ten bucks."

**THE END.**


End file.
